Electronic Arts
Current Studios *'BioWare' in Edmonton, Alberta, Canada and Austin, Texas, founded in February 1995, acquired October 2007 from Elevation Partners. *'Criterion Games' in Guildford, England, founded as Criterion Software in 1993, acquired in August 2004. *'Bright Light', in Guildford, Surrey, formerly EA UK *'EA Canada' in Burnaby, British Columbia, started in January 1983. *'EA Casual Entertainment' *'EA China' in Shanghai, People's Republic of China *'EA Deutschland' in Cologne, Germany *'EA Digital Illusions CE' in Stockholm, Sweden *'EA France' in Lyon, France *'EA Freestyle' in San Francisco, California, founded as EA Sports Big. *'EIS' (European Integration Studio) in Madrid, Spain *'EA India', Noida, India *'EA Brazil', São Paulo, Brazil *'EA Korea' in Seoul, South Korea, started in 1998. *'EA Los Angeles' in Los Angeles, California (includes Medal of Honor team, Danger Close), founded as DreamWorks Interactive LLC in 1995, acquired in 2000. *'EA Romania' in Bucharest, Romania, founded as JAMDAT Mobile Romania in 2005, acquired in 2006. *'EA Mobile' in Hyderabad, India *'EA Mobile' in São Paulo, Brazil *'EA Montreal' in Montreal, Quebec, Canada started in 2004. *'EA North Carolina' in Morrisville, North Carolina *'EA Phenomic' in Ingelheim, Germany, founded as Phenomic Game Development in 1997, acquired August 2006. *'EA Salt Lake' in Salt Lake City, Utah, founded as Headgate Studios, founded in 1992, acquired December 2006. *'EA Singapore' in Singapore *'EA Sports' in Vancouver, Canada and Redwood City, California, publisher of EA's sports franchise games *'EA Tiburon' in Maitland, Florida, founded as Tiburon Entertainment in 1994, acquired in 1998. *'Easy Studios' in Stockholm, Sweden. Founded in 2008 developing PC games for EA's new Play4Free series. *'Maxis' in Emeryville, California Currently a label only. *'Mythic Entertainment' in Fairfax, Virginia, founded as Interworld Productions in 1995, acquired in June 2006. *'North American Testing Center' in Baton Rouge, Louisiana, opened in September 2008. *'Playfish' in London, England acquired in 2009. *'Visceral Games' in Redwood City, California, founded as EA Redwood Shores. Inactive Studios/Companies *'Origin Systems' in Austin, Texas founded in 1983, acquired in 1992, closed in 2004. *'Bullfrog Productions' in Surrey, England, founded in 1987, acquired in 1995, merged with EA UK and effectively closed in 2001. *'Black Box Games' in Vancouver, British Columbia, founded in January 1983, acquired June 2002 merged with EA Canada. *'EA Baltimore' in Baltimore, Maryland, established in 1996 as part of Origin, closed in 2000 *'EA Seattle' in Seattle, Washington, founded in 1982 as Manley & Associates, acquired January 29, 1996, closed in 2002 *'Maxis' in Walnut Creek, California, founded in 1987, acquired in June 1997, folded into Redwood Shores in 2004 *'Westwood Studios' in Las Vegas, Nevada, founded in 1987, acquired from Virgin Interactive Entertainment in August 1998, merged into EA Los Angeles in 2003. *'EA Pacific' (known for a time as Westwood Pacific) in Irvine, California, formerly part of Virgin Interactive, acquired with Westwood in 1998, closed in 2003 *'Kesmai' (known also as GameStorm), founded in 1981, acquired in 1999, closed in 2001. *'DICE Canada' in London, Ontario, started in 1998, acquired DICE fully 2 October 2006; closed DICE Canada studio hours later. *'EA Japan' in Tokyo, Japan, closed due to consolidation; moved under EA Partners model *'EA UK' in Chertsey, United Kingdom, moved to EA UK in Guildford *'EA Chicago' in Hoffman Estates, Illinois, founded in 1990 as NuFX, acquired in 2004, closed November 6, 2007. *'Pandemic Studios' in Los Angeles, California and Brisbane, Queensland, Australia, founded in 1998, acquired October 2007 from Elevation Partners, closed November 17, 2009. Related Wikis *The Sims Wiki *SporeWiki *Dead Space Wiki *Medal of Honor Wiki *Burnopedia (Burnout Wiki) *The Need for Speed Wiki *SimCity Wiki *Dragon Age Wiki *Mirror's Edge Wiki *Dante's Inferno Wiki *Army of Two Wiki *Rock Band Wiki Category:Vendors